Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Defenders Of Light
by Sonic12365
Summary: when six close friends are transported to a unknown world full of possibilities, they soon figure out that its not all its cracked up to be, what will be the result of them arriving? what will happen? read to figure out. Lemon Will Happen. Note: There is a poll open right now, GO VOTE
1. Chapter 1 Our Story Begins

Chapter 1

Our Story Begins

"Pass the ball up here! I got a clear shot at the goal!" I said as I ran to my opponent's goal. "Ok here I'll pass it to you" my friend terry said as he kicked the soccer ball in my direction "get it!" as the ball rolled in front of me I started kicking it down to my special goal scoring spot "ok I just need one more goal to win this two on two match…come on almost there" I said as I ran as fast as I could with my opponent Aaron right behind me. "Oh no you don't chance you're not making a goal this time" Jacob said as he got in front of my shooting spot "don't be so sure" I said with a smirk on my face. I shot the ball over his head, and with a little curve on the ball it turned right into the goal "Whoa yes we won" I said high fiveing Terry's hand "…lucky shot" Aaron said depressed. I looked over to the bench on the right side of the field to see Zoei and Michael still on the laptop Zoei brought with her.

"Still over here I see, what are you two doing?" I asked Zoei, Zoei looked away from her computer and said in response "I'm taking a quiz on this odd website called time to be a Pokémon" I looked at her laptop to see that she was almost done with it "well finish it so I can see what you are, I bet your gona be a bulbasaur or something." I said laughing, "wait a second, ok done! And I am a …bulbasaur…." She said in depression "oh well, I was hoping for a chicarita but I guess a bulbasaur is just as good." "Hey let me have a go at it" I said, "alright here you go," she said handing me the laptop. I scanned over the quiz and there were 10 questions, but there was something weird about the submit button, the finish button was divided into 2 separate buttons named _**GIVE ME MY AWNSER**_and _**TRANSFORM ME. **_As I was filling out the quiz I could not keep my eyes off that transform me button. "Hey zoei did you press the transform me button?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion "what button? There was only the give me my answer button when I did it" she said to me "let me look" zoei looked over my shoulder and saw the button I was talking about "what the? I didn't have that…you should press it," she said laughing and smiling. i didnt know if i even wanted to press it... it just seemed weird to me "Alright but first everyone should do it, hey Aaron get over here!" I yelled to him as he ran over.

"Ok I'm done" terry said "now chance come over here and press that button" I reached over and pressed the transform me button, "ok its pressed but nothing's happening as I thought" I said laughing. "Uh chance, look up at the sky," Michael said freaked out, I glanced up towards the sky and saw the clear sky quickly turned gray and full of clouds very fast. "What's going on? What happened to our day?" Aaron said. I looked over at the laptop's screen and saw it turn black with the _**words have a nice trip **_on it. "Zoei your computer is causing this, it's demented." I yelled over the rain, which started to fall at great speeds as if a tornado was being created. "Everyone let's run for that shack over there." Jacob yelled to us and pointing at the metal structure. We all ran inside and sat down on the cold floor "what the hell is this about" terry said looking out the small window. I looked around the shack to see Aaron sitting in one of the corners in fetal position, Zoei was talking to herself, Jacob was staring at the rain, and even terry and Michael were hugging each other in fear. I got up and said, "Alright guys we are going to be ok" they all looked at me "if we stay in here we will be okay," I said. Right after I said what I said, the shack door flew off revealing a tornado. One by one, we were thrown out of the shack and into the tornado spinning rapidly around as if we were rag dolls. While I spun around the rapid winds, I started to feel sleepy and my eyes grew heavy, and they started to close as I fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Alternate World

Chapter 2

Alternate world

"Ugh…Wow my head is in pain," I said as I slowly started to wake up "what happened…" I looked around at my surroundings and saw nothing but sand and an ocean. "I'm…on a beach?" I said still half asleep "but how? I was just on the soccer field…and then I pressed that button on Zoei's computer…wait a minute where is Zoei! And Terry and Aaron and everyone else!" I sprang to my feet and looked around the beach only I was not as tall as usual. I looked down at my feet and saw black paws instead "what the hell? Ok that's not right…" I looked back when I felt something on my backside and saw a tail with a ring around it. Now I knew something was extremely wrong, no human has a tail "I quickly walked over to the water on all shaky four legs and stared at my reflection. The face in the water was not my own, but a umbreon instead only there was something odd about it, around the eyes were two crescent moon shaped figures that I'm guessing were my glasses suggesting that I have come to the conclusion that I am now a Pokémon. "This is weird… why am I a Pokémon?" I asked myself trying to come up with an answer. "Huh? Who's that in the water?" I asked myself turning to see another Pokémon laying face down in the water.

I walked over to the other being and looked at it to realize it was the water Pokémon buizel, it also had a beaded necklace made of pearls around its floatation collar. "Hey...HEY WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear, as expected there was no response, I started to believe he was drowning but he is a water type how could he drown? I grabbed the yellow ring around his neck and dragged him out of the water then started to slap his face with my paw to wake him up. "Ugh… hey, HEY! Stop that!" the buizel yelled out "what the heck were you do…oh my god a Pokémon!" the frightened creature started to crawl backwards into a rock. "Hey dude you were face down in the water, I just pulled you out." I said trying to not scare him anymore than he already was. He looked at me a little more calmly "you're not supposed to be real, Pokémon are fake, make believe," he said with a little shakiness in his voice. I looked at him in confusion, he was acting as if he was never a Pokémon…maybe it was one of my friends. "Hey is your name by any chance Aaron?" I asked him, he got a stern look "no the names Jacob, Aaron is one of my other companions" I could not believe what I was hearing, this is actually one of my friends, here, in this world with me but he does not know of his transformation yet. "Hey I'm not the only one who looks like this…go look at yourself in the water," I said a little cautious of how I thought he would react. The pupils in his eyes instantly became the size of a grain of sand as he immediately sprang up and ran for the water.

He became frozen stiff when he saw his reflection in the water and it turned out to be a buizel instead of his human face. "What…the…hell HAPPENED TO ME!" he yelled at me, a sweat drop ran down the side off my face "I-I guess it was the weird quiz we did on Zoei's laptop that did this to us…" I said shocked from the sudden burst of anger. "and your normal necklace has changed to, when I was pulling you out I looked at it, it looks like its made up of red colored pearls now" Jacob lifted his old necklace up to his face with his paw and stared at the new, shiny one. "Well…it's not the old one but it looks cool anyway, sorry for yelling uh…who are you?" he asked. I smiled and laughed, "it's me chance and I'm glad I got to be my favorite Pokémon umbreon haha" Jacob gave a sigh of relief "good I thought you might be terry or Aaron…where are they?" my ears started to drop. "…I don't know where they are but I did saw them get sucked in to the tornado so… maybe there are somewhere in this world " Jacob wasn't pleased with that answer, he started to pace around In a circle and talk to himself. "Hey no need to be freaked out Jacob, we will find them all and being a Pokémon is sort of cool" I said to reassure him. He stopped his pacing and glared at me "cool? This is horrible and we are now animals, and we are lost" he panicked. At this point I was out of options "hey instead of standing around here lets go look for some other Pokémon, maybe we could find a town plus this beach Is very familiar to me maybe I know the area" I suggested. He looked at me one more time "ok…I'm gona trust you on this" he said. I looked around for a path off the beach "look there's a dirt road over there leading up the cliff side and if you look at the top of the cliff there are some tents, and tents mean civilization" I said proud of myself "or dirty, smelly hoboes" Jacob said smirking. I rolled my eyes and started to walk up the path with Jacob right behind me.

When we reached the top of the dirt path, we came to a crossway intersection with two other Pokémon looking at the tall sign. The two creatures looked like the grass Pokémon bulbasaur and the electric Pokémon jolteon "hey maybe those two can help us, they look like friendly folk" Jacob said, "hey can we get some directions to the closest town?" both Pokémon turned to look at us and stared. When I got a good look at their faces I noticed that they were not the same as others in there species, the bulbasaur had three triangles on its forehead, each one smaller than the other, and the jolteon looked as if it had sword blades for ears. "Ya its half way up your back side, of course we don't, that's why we are standing here" the jolteon exclaimed. The small bulbasaur frowned at its companion "hey be nice, maybe these two can help us…wait one darn minute you don't look like a normal umbreon… you have crescent moon shaped rings around your eyes and you, buizel, your necklace looks familiar" the small creature said with suspicion in its voice. "Ya I noticed that a few minutes ago…so?" I said. The bulbasaur came closer to examine us both in full view "… I vaguely remember drawing head shots with these same designs on them…" it said "tell me is your name chance by any chance?" I looked down at the grass Pokémon and wondered how this bulbasaur knew my name "yes my name is chance…and you are?" I asked. The Pokémon smiled at me and ignored my question and said to Jacob "and you are Jacob?" this was the most awkward thing to ever happen, how exactly did this grass type know us? Then it hit me, it must be zoei, that's the only way it could know us "ya im Jacob" he said answering its question " OH THANK YOU GOD!" it yelled in excitement "im so glad you two are here as well" then the Pokémon hugged us both. Jacob and me didn't know what to do except exchange looks "uh ok…who are u exactly?" I asked. The bulbasaur just smiled and said, "it's me zoei and I am happy you two are here, I thought I would be stuck with just Aaron forever" I looked over at Aaron and said "so I guess you and me are from the same evolutionary branch" he scowled at me. "Ya well like I told Zoei awhile ago, id rather be on two legs then four even if I have more balance" Zoei turned to look at Aaron and frowned at his complaining "you need to stop whining about it Aaron, you're a jolteon and always will be, so there is no need to keep complaining about it" she said. "now let's go into town to find something to eat and somewhere to sleep…hey where is Terry and Michael?" me and Jacob looked at each other and sighed "I don't know where they are but where ever they are I'm sure they started together just like all of us did" I said with a little hope. Zoei looked at me as if she had something bad to say "um…that might not be the case, I had to do a little walking around until I found Aaron, well I bumped into him" she said in despair. We all exchanged looks, hoping for the best "well it won't do them any good if we just stay here hungry and tired, come on the towns this way" I said seeing the Pokémon shaped roofs over the trees. We all agreed and headed in the direction of the town.

When we entered the town it was full of different Pokémon and buildings that all looked friendly, "this place looks amazing, it's so beautiful" Zoei said with her eyes enlarged and sparkling. The rest of us had a sweat drop run down the side of our face as we laughed, "Ya I guess so, come on you guys I know a place we can sleep and eat" I said still laughing at Zoei's eyes. Aaron turned to me in confusion "really? How?" "Let's just say that I've been here before in the human world," I said with a grin on my face. I started walking through the town as my friends followed in step close behind, they were taking in the great view of this small town as I was guiding them to sharpedo bluff, and why here you ask? well its because in the game i played on my DS when u beat the game there was a little home inside the cliff where you would live at . When we arrived at the cliff side, I stared over the side to take in the great ocean view and smelling the salt-water breeze. "You brought us to a cliff side? This is where we are sleeping?" Jacob asked, I walked over to the lone bush by a tree and said "no we are sleeping here" then I pushed the bush aside, which revealed a lone hole in the ground. Zoei smiled "so this IS like the game Pokémon mystery dungeon, Jacob, Aaron, chance just did a smart thing by revealing this hole" both of the guys looked very much confused "our new home…is in a hole?" Jacob asked, "What bull crap is that?" "No our new home is in this hole, look there is stairs pointed downward and at the bottom is a large, open room revealing the ocean view from inside… and a basket full of delicious berries" I explained. Berries was the word that got stuck in Aarons mind "I'll go down first to make sure there are no…food thief's " he said as he ran for the hole. When he was right at the top of the dirt stairway he tripped and kept crashing and falling until he hit the bottom with a huge loud thud, which shook the ground a little. The rest of us walked down into the room to find Aaron lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs "you ok Aaron?" Jacob asked "yup…" Aaron said with a groan "just peachy…" Aaron started crawling along the ground towards a berry basket, which was by a water fountain, not the fountains like at schools but ones you see at a lake. "Someone's a little hungry," Zoei, said giggling. Aaron stood up "In case you haven't noticed I'm always hungry and that's that," he said with his chest out. We all laughed at him and walked over to the beds made of hay and laid down in them, Jacob went right to sleep. "I'm glad none of us have to share a bed" Aaron said finally getting into his bed "well… we might have to when we find Terry and Michael" Zoei said crawling right into the middle of the hay "hey let's not worry about it right now" I said tired from all the confusion of today "lets just go to sleep and rest" every one nodded in approval and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning The Moves

Chapter 3

Learning the moves

"*yawn* well I think that was the best sleep I've ever had in a long time" I said opening my eyes and stretching to see the morning sunrise on the blue ocean, I looked around our little den and didn't see anyone else around or in there beds. "what the…" I started go wonder where they could have possibly gone. I grabbed one of the Oran berries, ate it, then walked out of the den, still they were not in my range of sight "maybe they are in treasure town" I said to myself remembering the name of the town itself. When I entered the small town of treasure town the first local I saw walking outside was a Larion "hey hi uh have you seen a buizel, jolteon, or bulbasaur walking around here lately?" I asked him. The larion turned to me and replied "Ya I believe I over heard the bulbasaur talking about going to Marowak's Dojo" then he walked off to do god knows what. I walked around Treasure town and couldn't find where the dojo was "come on how hard is it to find a stupid dojo? I mean this is a small town…" I said starting to get irritated, I looked around a little longer before I finally found it "of course… it's the only building with the head of a Marowak on it" I said to myself feeling like an idiot. I walked in and the place was empty "hello? Anyone home?" I yelled into the room, No answer, "is there anyone in this household?" I said again. "yes there is, this is my dojo, and I feel that you're here for your friends" a mysterious voice said. I looked around to see where the voice came from but it seemed as if it was coming from all different angles "who and where are you?" I asked. There was no answer for awhile before I got a reply "who am I? I am dojo master Marowak, and where I am is of no concern to you" Marowak's voice said again coming from all sides.

I started getting both frustrated and irritated at Marowak staying hidden away from my sight "come on just show yourself to me" I yelled out. Again there was no answer for seconds "the more angry you get, the worse you will do in any kind of fight… do you even know how to use your moves? I think not!" he bellowed, "You are the same as the three other Pokémon who came in here earlier...WEAK!" I didn't know how to respond to his accusations "what did you do to my friends?" I yelled. "I have done nothing to them, they are training on how to use their various moves, and you will start right now." He said. Immediately after Marowak finished his speech I heard a creaking sound then a slam, I looked below my feet and saw the floor move below me as it extended to the walls of the building. "Are you quite satisfied" I yelled as i backed up to the edge of the wall "nope" Marowak said. "Thought so." I said before the floor caught up with me and I plummeted downward with a rather good copy of Goofy's "YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEEEEYYY!" .

When I hit the floor at the bottom of the hole I felt tremendous pain rush around my body, i could not move even a inch it was so bad. i heard some footsteps get louder as they approched me "is he still breathing? Is he even alive?" a familiar voice said "Ya he's still alive I can see him breathing" said another. I sat up with my vision relatively fuzzy and out of focus "*moan*...what?...who's there?" i felt something pat my back and help me to my feet "dude you just fell from the ceiling to the floor...rather hard i might add, oh and if you can't really see it's me Jacob" he explained. my vision cleared and i saw everyone in front of me happy to see that i finally came. i was a little irritated "why didn't you guys wake me up to tell me you guys were leaving?" i asked standing back up on my four feet. " its called common curtsy Chance, we didn't want to disturb you in your restless sleep" Zoei commented "and for you information we came to the Dojo so we can at least defend our self's here in this world" I was puzzled for a moment. Pokemon born here can use the various moves they acquire throughout their life time with out any problem, but for Pokemon not born here... would it be just as easy? I had to ask "so have you guys learned any...moves?" Aaron smiled rather widely which was his 'normal' smile, but it just looked creepy with his new Jolteon muzzle "yup, in fact we all have learned the max amount of moves we can learn! watch this.".

Aaron turned his attention to a small target that was suspended on a wall about 20 feet away from us and stared at it for a good 10 seconds. "um... is something supposed to happen or am I just being fooled here?" i asked rather doubtful he learned anything at all. i continued to sit and watch him, was anything gona happen? I noticed that Aaron was starting to get a little upset and the more upset he got, the more sparks of electricity came off of his body when finally, in a sudden flash, a bolt of lighting shot off of him and turned the poor target completely black. "FINALLY! god that took way longer then last time..." he said "but thunder bolt isn't all i know, I also know thunder fang, double team, and thunder!".

I got a sudden chill down the back of my spine when i heard the move thunder fang, if I upset I'm he might use it on me and ill tell you I'm not a big fan of being bitten and chomped on. Jacob spoke up next "Chance get a load of this!" I turned my body and was now focusing my attention on Jacob to see what he learned. he covered himself in a veil of water which to my knowledge was the move aqua jet, a move in which the host Pokemon covers its self in water and launches at the target of which it wants to harm. And Jacob did just that, he launched him self at a boulder which was conveniently placed in the middle of the room and upon impact was shattered into pieces. "that's the first of 3 other power full moves, I also know how to use ice punch, water gun, and sonic boom" he said rather proud of himself. "don't think to highly of those moves Jacob they are moves every buizel learns early on" Zoei said in a rather snappy tone. "ok princess what do you know? go on, show our friend" Jacob snapped back.

At this point I didn't really care what they knew, all it meant to me was that they could defend them selves here and I can't. " to save time Jacob I'm just going to tell him, Chance i know vine whip, energy ball, leach seed, and solar beam" Zoei said. "good work young pupils, you have learned well in your training and are now able to defend thy selves in a fight." said marowak as he came out from the shadows "but as for you young umbreon, I suspect that you have had no proper training in this regard...how would you like to start you training?" I remained silent for a good minute, did i want training? I wasn't so sure... if I did I would know how to defend MY self, but i would have the potential to harm others as well. "um... yes I would appreciate the help Dojo Master, but as you have so obviously stated, I cant use any moves to save my life" I stated "and you never will if you don't try to learn, and I'm the only trainer for miles around" marowak said.

"well lets get started Dojo Master Marowak." I said, he nodded his head to my request then started my training. "lets start with some basic moves that I have memorized for a umbreon such as your self, try focusing on using the ranged attack called shadow ball" he said "and how would you suggest I do that?" I asked with a sigh. marowak jumped on to a very thin pole which stuck out of a pool of water and balanced on it with out a sweat, "to learn such moves you must think like a ghost, think of the way they move without sound, or the way they are never seen unless they want to be seen" he said. I didn't get his training method at all, it was just all words of which had no meaning to me, but I went along with it anyway. I positioned my self so that it could clearly see a target, it was relatively small for a target maybe 10 cm wide. I thought of what shadow ball looked like in the cartoon, it was a small black/purple sphere if i recalled right. I opened my mouth and with the image of the cartoon in mind the small sphere appeared in my mouth and, with a quick flick of my head, was launched at the target with extreme precision and upon impact was shattered. "Whoa! that was awesome!" Aaron said enthusiastically "just because he has learned the move doesn't mean he has mastered it, mastering such moves take years, although i have never trained a pupil that has had such great accuracy..." Marowak stated "lets try your skills with a physical move rather then a ranged one" I nodded to him ready to learn much more.

Marowak jumped off the thin pole he was standing on and stood about 40 feet from me "try using Iron tail, most steel type moves are about crushing their way through the defense of the opponent and dealing a significant amount of damage." Marowak said "Now, try it on me, to preform this move, one must do as a steel type would and smack the object with a great deal of force". Why would he want me to attack him? Again I didn't understand his training methods one bit, why would the master want to put himself in harm's way to try and teach his student? But despite all that I did as he told me, I took a quick look at my tail and noticed it was glowing a very bright white color knowing fully well that this is exactly what the move was supposed to look like. I ran at master marowak and when I came close I quickly spun around in a full 360 motion and hit Marowak dead in the face. the dojo master, to my surprise, was unfazed when my move connected with his skull helmet, he didn't fumble or move at all. "very well done young one, you catch on quick, but next time try to make yourself turn faster" he stated "now for your next move, this one is a defensive type move called double team" double team? where have I heard that one before, in my games I rarely ever used defensive moves cause I thought that they were a waste of a battle turn. "double team is where I can create fake copy's of my self that move on their own correct?" i asked him "correct pupil, this move creates life like images of your self, but even though they are fake the moves they use are very much real and can harm your opponent, its used mainly for distraction so you can hit just the right spot for a critical hit." he plainly stated "To preform this move one must envision seeing them self in a mirror, and once this has been accomplished, you will be surrounded by fake versions of yourself."

To be completely honest I wasn't so hot about the fact that I was about to learn a defensive move, I was normally all about offensive attacks, but if it helps me survive, I'm willing to learn. "ok ill try it" I said closing my eyes with everyone else holding their breath to see what would happen. like Aaron before, nothing seemed to be happening. what was going on? I was doing so well with the other two moves. "hm... something isn't right" the Dojo Master stated "what are you better with? offensive or defensive?" "personally I'm a offensive person" I clearly stated. this apparently stumped Marowak considering his training methods so far have worked " Aha! young one, the reason you cant preform double team is because you think that you can only do offensive type moves, try to let go and believe that you can accurately accomplish the move" he said, I did as he requested and again closed my eyes.

As my eyes shut I felt an odd tingling feeling that went on for a good 5 seconds, I opened them once again ,and in front of me stood an illusion of my self with the same facial markings, it smiled and to me it was creepy to stare at myself. " very well done my pupil, you have successfully accomplished the move with relative ease" Marowak said sounding proud of me "well" I started to say knowing full well that this was gona sound self conceded " if that's what I look like...I'm not as handsome as I would have hoped" everyone laughed at that. "you have done relatively well in comparison to your companions, more so then I would have thought you would have, but I still have one more move for you to learn and its a rather... nasty one" Marowak said.

I was interested in this secret move " well what is it? I'm dieing to know now that you brought it up" he had a very faint look of concern "its a move known as toxic, it has the potential to instantly poison any type that isn't a steel type" he said "this move you will not be using on me because I don't have a stock of pecha berries lying around nor, now that I think about it, will I ever need them because I rarely teach poison type moves" I started to doubt myself, this is a move in which can seriously harm another. "well I will try and it will only be used in extreme cases" I said with authority "alright then, I shall teach you this move." he said again standing in a rather intimidating stance. "to attempt this move you have to get... angry" he said again. I couldn't really think of anything that could make me angry...except one thing that I just couldn't bear to think of it again "I ...I don't think me learning this move is gona be good for any one, but I guess I could try for the fact of having four moves" I said unsure of myself, marowak nodded as he apparently thought I can handle it. I stared at a training dummy and thought of my worst thought, the one that would peak my irritation. soon enough the dummy turned into a illusion of the figure in my mind and it just pushed my buttons to far and I freaked out.

ever ones face turned in to a look of shock when what looked like purple static started appearing around me, my eyes went white as a purple ring was create around the dummy and in as quick as a flash it shot up enveloping it in a cage of poison. Jacob ran up an started shaking me to get me out of the trans I was in "HEY SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled, I turned to him, my eyes still as white as a blank piece of paper. "how about a little friendly fight? you vs me?" i asked him. i could tell he was speechless "ill take that as a yes, me first" since he was right next to me it was the perfect time to use iron tail, i quickly spun around and smacked him in the face with the move which in turn knocked him back a few feet onto the ground. "using cheap shots now are you? ok then...my turn" he said as he spit out a small drop of blood from his mouth. Jacob ran at me with his ice punch and landed a solid hit with a uppercut type movement to the head, the hit made me stumble around and my vision blur out for a good five seconds before going back to normal. i smirked and then used double team to create five illusions of myself which surrounded him. me and the illusions charged a shadow ball and all shot them at Jacob, all of the shadow balls hit but created a small cloud smoke. i cautiously viewed my surroundings for anything that might jump out of the smoke, of course even when i was a human i wasn't really good at paying attention. Jacob came from the side in his aqua jet and rams into me with incredible speed, i started to stumble around again out of being tired from the hits and my low stamina, and in my fumbling Jacob took advantage of it and with a series of well placed ice punches knocked me onto the floor. i tried to stand up to fight back but those last few hits wore me out. on the floor with blood coming out of my mouth, i blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 A Short Detour

Chapter 4

A Short Detour

Immediately after the conflict between Chance and Jacob, I just about gave up all hope of us ever leaving this world, this was just great I got sucked up into a tornado away from my precious computer- alas, poor lappy! -I was into a fucking bubasaur of all Pokemon, and Chance decided to go psycho and try to fight Jacob, I saw no way this could get any worse. How did I even get into this mess anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how long I was out after the sudden over sized dust-devil pretty much ate me and five of my closest friends for a mid day snack. all I knew was that I was hurting pretty much in every place imaginable, I was lying on my stomach and it felt like I had the world on my shoulders "I think I broke my ass" I muttered into the grass beneath my face, it smelled nice, a delicate mixture of morning dew and fresh-fallen flowers...I missed the scent of dried wall paint already. Hesitantly, I pushed my severely aching body out of its rather uncomfortable position and immediately noticed that my vision was a perfect twenty-twenty something that I had not experienced since I was just a baby. it wasn't welcome. the second, and arguably the most important, thing was the fact that my limps were abnormally short for what i was used to and were a very odd sickly green color, almost lime. of course me being a calm and intelligent young lady, i reacted like any other rational human being would... I started to panic.

In truth, I cant remember most of the next five minutes other then the fact that I was in complete and utter hysteria. I vaguely recall trying to run and falling flat and my face like five thousand times due to the way my limbs moved now. sometime or other I forgot about the feeling that felt as if I was hit by a train and discovered that, at the very least, I could scoot around on my ass to move around. of course that didn't help much ether. fact is, when you see your previously soft and round stomach turn into a scaly reptilian underbelly, you tend to freak the fuck out.

after a good while I got tired of being freaked out and decided to find some sort of food considering I haven't eaten all morning nor was I going to. trust me its a lot easier to focus on where you are when you aren't running around like a complete idiot screaming your lungs out as high as you can. I couldn't help but stare at the at the lush forest at which I was in that was full of apple trees. it was quite beautiful I must admit, a dark blue sky above me which still had a few stars shinnying, and to my left the sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon... since when do I get up at the butt crack of dawn? slowly but surely my mind became more alert and I was able to balance my self on my four legs, what was I, a frog? taking my first few steps as a freak of nature reminded me of my baby years when learning to walk was a pain in the ass, but it was interesting trying to move around on all fours. After a good half hour I pretty much had walking down just as the sun came up, it felt as if i was reborn, like a newly hatched chicken from its protective shell ready to face the world, but now was the problem of gathering supplies. my first task was to head butt a trees, get wood...er, I mean find food and water, I don't play popular video games, what are you talking about reader?

I got up and started to walk west, what is this strange place? I pondered where I was before I smashed into a yellow dog like thing, did life just hate me today? "My apologies!" I exclaimed " It was my fault really, I'm sorr-are you a...Pokemon?" my sincerity's abruptly stopped at that rather odd question. my suspect glared at me in a menacing way, he is a jolteon, I know this for a fact because there aren't many lemon yellow dog type Pokemon...to my knowledge at least. "of course I am, what kind of question is that? you your self are a Pokemon to! and a bulbasuar no less" he said as his left ear twitched. I picked up my front left limb "is that what I am?" I thought to my self, then again bulbasuar made alot of sense considering it was my favorite in the old red and blue games. "any way I need your help if you are willing to give me it" the jolteon asked "I don't see why not" I said, he sounded really familiar. " well... funny as this sounds, me and five of my closest friends were transported here by a rather...strange tornado thingy, I'm not quit sure how to explain it" he said.

I was shocked, I thought I was all alone here "I hope you don't mind my asking but is your name...Aaron?" I decided to ask, he looked at me with a astounded look on his face "yes, that is my name...how did you know that?" "because its me, Zoei!" I yelled happily. "OH! hi zoei, have you seen any of the others?" I burst into giggles. "I've been flipping out all morning. and besides your the only one I have seen hide or hair of." I said "well come on we need to start our search for everyone else." "agreed" he said. and with that, we began our search for civilization, which was ironically a half-hours journey west. I'm sure you have heard the story up thus far. now if only i could get chance to wake up...wait, is there a fourth wall here I'm missing?


	5. Chapter 5 Team WAD

Chapter 5

Team W.A.D.

"I wonder if he will wake up soon...you punched him a little to much, you might have broke something of his" Aaron said in a concerned tone "that's not my fault, he asked for the fight then got me with a cheap shot, what was I supposed to do?" Jacob asked him " I don't know... but did you see his eyes? They were pure white and not the red color they were supposed to be" Aaron said in response. "Well us being hungry isn't gona help him anymore, come on you to lets eat some of these berries, it took me awhile to gather them" Zoei said opening the small woven basket and started pulling out a variety of berries. Jacob and Aaron looked at each other, then at the food "well what kind did you pick?" Jacob asked. "Well the blue ones are Oran berries, they are use for healing and taste delicious, the green ones are Lum berries, they are used to cure status effects, and the pink ones are pecha berries which cure poison." she exclaimed. Aaron pondered to him self as he ate the food "wait zoei, you said Oran berries heal right?" he asked, "Correct Aaron, I'm glad your finally listening" " well, why don't we use one to heal chance?" "You know what Aaron I think that's a smart idea, good work" zoei used her vines and grabbed the Oran berry and placed it next to my mouth. "Has he moved at all since I left to gather food?" she asked "nope not even a inch" Jacob replied. Zoei sighed "well I just hope that...wait did you hear that?" "Heard what zoei?" Aaron asked "I think that I heard someone outside...could you two be helpful and go and see who is causing the racket? Ill stay here and tend to our friend," she said. Aaron and Jacob looked at each other yet again which was no great surprise and then agreed "Thank you two, now go get rid of who ever is out there, shoo! Make haste!" Zoei ordered.

They both walked cautiously fore they did not know exactly who or what was waiting up there, and were rather tense, when they reached the top the both poked their heads out of the hole to see what looked like a cubone and a pichu being harassed by a Weavile, Drapion, and Arbok. "Leave us alone!" the young cubone yelled "Ya! We came to you to do a job for us but you said no!" pichu said. The menacing looking Weavile laughed, "Do you think we really care about your friend? Hahaha! We are a team of thieves and we take what we want, now Arbok be a good little helper and get us that money!" Weavile ordered her Companion. Arbok Obeyed Weavile and quickly wrapped himself around the small pichu, "now Drapion grab the other brat" "yes my lady" Drapion said grabbing cubone with his massive claws. Both Aaron and Jacob stared at the thugs in disgust "come on Jacob let help them" Aaron said "Alright but, we are out numbered by one" Jacob said in concern "I don't think so more like we out number them" Zoei said behind them. Aaron and Jacob turned around to see both Zoei and myself ready to teach some low lives a lesson.

We all lined up outside our den to where we all got a clear look at them "Hey team Nimrod is that any way to treat children?" I said mocking them while standing in front of my group. Weavile turned to us with a very obvious look of anger "Nimrods? How dare you call us that! Do you know who we are!" she bellowed trying to seem intimidating, Zoei grinned "Ya your team W.A.D. a band of thieves that preys on the weak, now put the children down and fight someone who has a chance." She replied. "Certainly, Drapion, Arbok, release the brats and help me dispose of some unwanted guests" Weavile Demanded. The two large poison types released the small children and came to their team leaders side, " Oho! This is going to be fun," Drapion said slamming his claws together "I haven't knocked someone senseless in some time".

As I stared at our foe I could remember what types they were and how powerful they are, Drapion was a poison/ground type, capable of receiving large amounts of damage and brushing it off as if it was a spec in the wind, while in turn dealing such damage to an opponent with its massive claws. Arbok is just a plain poison type, They are a Pokémon known for their elusive nature so they are rather hard to hit, not to mention they can be rather intimidating with the pattern on them. Weavile is a Dark/Ice Type Pokémon; these are extremely fast with attacks and can to a lot of damage within a short amount of time with quick jabs.

"Chance I don't think we can win this one…" Jacob said feeling intimidated by the large Pokémon in front of us. I looked at him, then to Zoei and Aaron who both had the same facial expression. "We might not be able to win, but we can distract them long enough for the kids to get away." I said to my companions, I made quick head jester towards the two kids meaning for them to run. They understood the jester and snuck away to somewhere while we held team W.A.D's attention "Do you think you can just terrorize those children and be able to get away with it?" Zoei asked angrily "Yessss I believe we can" Arbok said in his rather menacing tone. "Enough talk! Take this!" Drapion said, he raised his huge claws and fired a pin missile at us. "SCATTER!" I yelled, everyone immediately ran in different directions to avoid the attack while Drapion laughed at us. Aaron's body started to spark more and more then fired a thunderbolt, which hit Drapion that seemed to make a direct hit. Drapion laughed even louder "You Fool! Your electric attacks have no effect on me!" He bellowed. For the first time in awhile Aaron seemed afraid, Jacob noticed the fear in Aaron's eyes and decided to act by running at Drapion with a ice punch ready. "Oh no you don't!" Weavile yelled running in front of Jacob and blocking his attack with her shadow claw "This should prove interesting" Jacob said smirking. The two then got into a series of punching which of course lead to a fist fight between his ice punch and her shadow claw.

"Your mine you little whelp!" Arbok yelled slithering at Zoei, I turned and saw this and yelled to her "Zoei watch out! Arbok is coming for you!" I yelled. My bellowing had little effect, by the time I spat out my last word; Arbok had already wrapped himself around Zoei and constricted her with more pressure every second. "Hang on Zoei!" Aaron said as he latched onto Arbok's skin with his thunder fang. As Aaron's fangs sank into Arbok's skin it released electricity that severely hurt Arbok with every passing second until he finally gave in and let go of Zoei. Zoei fell to the ground but was unable to move from the pressure of Arbok's wrap attack, which was abnormally strong.

Drapion had been staring me down for sometime now just waiting for me to do something "are you going to just stand their and stare at me like some sort of rapist?" I asked chuckling under my breath. "I grow tired of waiting, TAKE THIS!" Drapion once again raised his enormous claws and fired a pin missile at me… rather sloppily I might add. The move was easy to avoid, and knowing me I decided to taunt him "you have such bad aim Drapion, I bet you couldn't even hit the backside of a Snorlax… WHILE IT'S SLEEPING" I said "DO NOT TOY WITH ME YOU WHELP!" Drapion Yelled in anger. I decided to make his day even worse by making sure he couldn't hit me, my eyes went white for about half a second as I used double team, which made about 5 copies that stood at my side. Drapion seemed confused "Stop hiding behind copies weakling, which of you is the real one?" The great thing about Double Team was that when you spoke, your copies spoke along with you at the same time "oh come now, I know it would hurt your ego greatly if I were to beat you, you know as I AM totally a "nobody" " I remarked as the clones and I started to circle around him "come on give me your all!" Drapion bellowed. I smiled to myself "ok then…get a load of THIS!" I yelled as I jumped in the air and prepared an iron tail from behind.

As I closed in to my target, I spun around ready to slam my tail onto his back as a surprise attack, which I had thought would hurt him greatly but my attempt when sour fast. Using his tail Drapion grabbed my leg and used it to smack me against the ground, then he hurled my heavily bruised body at a tree that knocked me out cold. Aaron still had his overcharged fangs sank into Arbok who was still crying out in pain "TAKE THIS YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A POKEMON!" Drapion said as he ran at Aaron with a cross poison ready. Aaron noticed him to late and was slashed along the right side of his body that resulted in him releasing Arbok, and then collapsing from the pain and brute force of the attack.

Jacob was still fighting team W.A.D's leader Weavile this hole time with a series of quick ice punches and jabs but never landed a hit. "Hahaha you're getting slower, poor poor buizel such a waste of your effort!" Weavile cackled as she quickly punched his stomach then his face, knocking him back a few feet onto his back. "This was HARDLY a challenge for us, I do so enjoy bringing pain to weaklings" Drapion said in his crude voice, "Assss do I Drapion thisssss was quite easssy" Arbok exclaimed laughing. Weavile looked around the area for the kids that apparently had what they wanted "Come on you idiots, lets find those brats and take what is rightfully ours!" she ordered as she started to walk back into treasure town with her companions close behind.

When our opponent disappeared from view, Aaron stood up to the best of his ability and picked us up one by one, carrying us to our separate beds. As he placed the last of us in our beds he started to think to him self " damn it…I feel so weak right now… can't… move… anymore…" then he collapsed to the ground and fainted on the spot. A few minutes later the two kids Cubone and Pichu found the entrance to our home, which I thought was concealed quite well considering it was under a bush, and descended into our den. Pichu was the first to hit the floor and was horrified at what she saw; her eyes teared up a bit. She turned to her friend Cubone "this is our fault… lets, bandage them up and stay here tonight so we can watch them" Cubone looked more than concerned, not for us, but what we might say or do when we woke up and found them in our den. "Are you sure Alex? We don't know these Pokémon…I don't think they would want us here" Alex frowned "well we sure as heck can't leave them here like this! We have to help, we got them injured Max!" Max sighed "…Fine but if mother gets mad at us it's on you this time…not me"

The next morning was rather uncomfortable, I could hardly move any part of my body without feeling intense physical pain rush throughout my body, each movement felt like I was being impaled by spikes and all I could do was softly whimper to myself. When I finally opened my eyes I found that both mine and my friend's bodies have all been wrapped up in bandages. I also noticed that the kids from yesterday had spent the night inside our home, Cubone was lying next to Aaron and Pichu was snuggled up against my black furred chest. in all honesty I felt sorry for yesterday's events and how cruel that horrible team W.A.D. treated such innocent children, it made my blood boil with anger…and made me feel the same way I had when I first tried toxic at the dojo, I wanted to kill them and I wasn't happy about it…I took another glance at the sleeping child and grinned softly to myself, I always wanted children of my own, although… I am only 17, but the thought of a family always was on my mind. I curled up and formed a small wall around the sleeping Pichu, I could feel a strong fatherly instinct come over me…but that was probably the new Pokémon personality.

Pichu opened here sleepy eyes and looked at me "Hehe….ow…sleep well?" I asked Pichu still weak for the pain. Pichu saw me wrapped around her and she sprang to her feet with a slight blush which was easily noticed. "So…" I began to ask "how did you find this place?" Pichu was quiet for a minute or two before speaking "well…me and my brother over there are excellent hiders…so when team W.A.D. passed us we came back over here, when we came into sight we found that Jolteon over there…carrying you all down into here." She explained "when we finally came down here and saw you like this, I knew we had to help you and your friends for what we caused..." her eyes started to tear up as the tears fell down the side of her face. My ears drooped "hey hey it's alright, we did what we had to do to protect you and you're…brother?" I exclaimed softly "don't cry…" she nodded and wiped her face clear.

I still wasn't clear on who these to kids were or why those rotten thieves tried to attack them "what's your name…" I asked, she smiled a little bit "I'm Alex, my brother's name err… well my adopted brother's name is Max" she replied. Human names? These Pokémon had human names? At this point Zoei, Aaron, and Jacob had all stirred awake and Aaron was a little startled to find the Cubone Max lying next to him. "Why are these kids here Chance?" Zoei asked me, I sighed "I'll tell you later, so Alex where do you live? I have enough strength to walk, I can be your guy's protection" I clumsily stood up with shaky legs. Max piped up "We live a few minutes outside treasure town, it's a clay house with some grass designs on top." "Well let's get going, your parents are probably worried sick. I'll be back in a bit guys… just rest ok?"

I was slow and limped while I walked but we eventually made it to the youngling's house. The front door flew open and a large Raichu and Pikachu came running out of the small building. "Where were you two! You had us worried when you didn't come home last night!" the Pikachu said with tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced both children "and who is…this?" the male Raichu asked with a bit of resentment in his voice "and what happened to him…are you alright boy?" he asked me. I swallowed loudly "my *cough* my name is Chance sir" he eyed me "I see…and why did YOU bring my son and daughter home? Not that I'm not grateful for what you did, I just want to know…" "Let's not talk about it out here honey, please please come inside, by the way my name is Jewel and my husband here's name Bruce" she said with a smile, I nodded and limped my way inside.

When I sat down I began to explain what had happened over at Sharpedo bluff, about the thieves, the fight, our loss, and both of Alex and Max's parents were astonished and horrified. "So you protected our kids…thank you ever so much!" Jewel said hugging me; I gave a loud yelp of pain. "OH SORRY!...I didn't mean to hurt you dear, here lay on your side…whoever wrapped these bandages didn't do very well…Alex did you do these?" Jewel asked examining the bandage work "yes mother I did… I tried my best to help him and his friends" Alex replied. Jewel started pushing on certain parts of my body to see which areas were most damaged "well I'm surprised your spine didn't shatter from the thickness of the tree, but you do have a dislocated hind leg. I'm surprised you even managed to get here on your own." she exclaimed with concern "To fix it I'll have to push It back into the socket…it is going to hurt a lot just to let you know…"

With some force she pushed my leg back into its rightful place, and I screamed at the top of my lungs for a second or two but the pain went away quickly. "Try walking now, you should be able to walk better" Jewel said, I nodded and slowly started to pace around the room. She was right, my leg felt perfectly fine now. Bruce came up to me and grinned "hey, thanks for protecting our children…I don't know how our lives would be if we were to lose them" he patted my back a few times which was still sore. "No problem, but I can't take all the credit though. My teammates helped out a lot…hey I was meaning to ask you guys something…" I leaned up next to Bruce's large ear "are you guys from this world originally…?" he stood there and without taking his eyes off of me told his kids to go to their room, they did without hesitation. Then both him and Jewel sat down across from me "what do you mean…from this world originally?" he asked, I pondered in my head how to ask such a question, I do admit it was an odd question but it was odd for Pokémon to have human names "I mean you two have human names…It just sorta seems weird, although I can't judge cause my name is Chance" I said shifting positions to make myself more comfortable.

Both Jewel and Bruce stared at each other, then at me as if they had just found something "no we…aren't from this world originally, we were once humans…same as you I suspect" Jewel answered. I looked at them in astonishment and amazement, more ex-humans here? I have to know more "how did you two get here? And how long have you been here?" I found myself asking eagerly but with compassion. Again awkward silence filled the small room only to be broken by the sigh of Bruce "Back on earth we had just graduated from college, me in year of 1998 and Jewel in 1999. We loved playing Pokémon; you know the old red and blue versions?" Bruce stated, I nodded "so we were looking around on the Internet and found a strange page with a quiz…we took it and in as quick as flash the next morning we woke up about 50 miles east of here." Could this be the same quiz we took? "If you don't mind telling us Chance, what year is it now on earth…" Jewel asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Its 2013" I said, Jewel's voice became quieter "We have been here for 14 years Bruce, amazing how fast time seems to fly".

I felt sorry for them, they were taken away from there family's same as us "did you ever try to go back to earth?" I asked. Again silence took its toll for a few seconds "we did try to at first…but when we came to realize there was no way back to our past life, we decided to make a new life here with a new family…our family" Bruce explained "And we love being here with our new life and children" I smiled. "You know Chance…" Jewel started to say "you could start a family of your own" I blushed a little and looked at the floor. A family of my own…I would love that to happen but…then none of my other family would be able to visit or see such kids. I cleared my throat "thank you for your hospitality, but I really should be getting back home to my friends." "So soon? Well alright, KIDS! Come say good bye to Chance!" Bruce said. Both Alex and Max came out of their rooms to say goodbye and Alex hugged my still sore body "will you come visit us?" I smiled again "of course! You know where we live anyway, so feel free to pop right over if anyone is giving you two trouble, or if you want to visit us ok?" "Ok!" Alex yelled happily "that goes for you to Max" Max nodded in approval "you're welcome here from now on chance, plus your friends" Jewel said grinning. I laughed to myself, said goodbye one last time, and then headed home.

By the time I had gotten home, it was about 12:00 and everyone sat in a circle and was eating a variety of berries and some meat. "Hey bro, welcome back!" Jacob said standing up seeming to have recovered from his injury "how friendly were the kids parents?" a blank expression came over my face "they were intimidating at first…well at least Bruce was, Jewel was quite caring." "well that's good, wait why do they have human names?" Zoei asked. I glanced down at the ground for a moment, then back to them "they are people who got transported here from the same quiz 14 years ago…" shock immediately covered their faces "wow…they have stayed here for 14 years? Did you ask them if there's a way to get back home?" "I did and they said that we would be better off starting new family's here then to waste our time trying to find a way home…" everyone looked at each other with a hint of homesickness, Zoei seemed a little upset "if you even THINK that I am going to be laying an egg, you have another thing coming!" She yelled "hey I didn't even say anything about that Zoei, you don't HAVE to raise one if you don't want to. Anyway if we are stuck here we need to make the best of it, come on lets go see if there is any jobs up at the guild" they agreed and we began to walk through treasure town up to Wigglytuff's guild.


End file.
